


Test

by Saku015



Series: Kinky Kenma Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Canon Compliant, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gamer Kozume Kenma, HQ Thirstmas 2020, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Kinktober 2018, Kinky Kenma Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo wants to test how passive Kenma can be.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinky Kenma Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, Kinktober 2018





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Exhibitionism.  
> Day 2: Exhibitionism.  
> Day 10: Exhibitionism.

”Hell no!” Kenma exclaimed, looking at Kuroo with silted eyes. ”I won’t let you blow me while streaming!” Kuroo cocked his head as if asking why. Kenma narrowed his eyes, wanting to leave the room, but his boyfriend grabbed his arm.

”Come on, Kyanma!” He whined, calling him on that stupid nickname – a habit that he took over from Bokuto. ”It’ll be fun!” Kenma squinted at him with disbelief in his eyes. ”Have I ever lied to you?” Kuroo tried again, but when Kenma opened his mouth, he spoke up again. ”I don’t need your sass!” He said, and Kenma snorted. Kenma turned towards him, putting his hands on his hips.

”Let’s assume I let you. What benefit would come out of it for me?” He asked, and Kuroo’s eyes glinted with mischief.

”Try to look at it as a test,” he said, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. ”You’ve always been so passive during your streams. Let’s you if you can keep up that façade while I’m blowing you.” Kenma groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back at Kuroo, his eyes still narrowed.

”All right, but if anything bad happens, I will castrate you,” he warned, and Kuroo chuckled.

”If something embarrassing happens, it can be only your fault, kitten.”

Kenma put his cat ear shaped headphone on his head, and started the streaming program. He didn’t promise any game to play with to his fans, so he just chose a game randomly. Right now, he had more important things to worry about than his fans’ reactions. Like those hands undoing his belt. He squinted down a bit, his eyes meeting with Kuroo’s. The older smirked up at him, then pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. The program kicked in, so Kenma had to turn all of his attention back to it.

”Hello, everyone!” He greeted as soon as he saw the comment section coming to life. ”Today, we’re going to play with-” and from that on, the things he was doing went on autopilot. 

His hands moved on their own while his mind was on that mouth beneath the table – the mouth that had just wrapped around his cock. Kenma breathed in through his nose as Kuroo sucked on his cock then licked it from base to tip. He felt hands caressing his legs and a skilled tongue poking his slit. He sucked in a breath – too loud for his liking – and swore internally.

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s smirk around his cock as the other took it back in his mouth, sinking down till his nose touched Kenma’s abdomen. If he wasn’t concentrating on not making loud, embarrassing noises, Kenma would have praised him for it. He tried to breath as evenly as he could, dividing his attention between the game and the chat – and felt his stomach sinking. There were comments on the chant, highlighting that his breathing was more ragged than usual, and asking if he was okay.

’ _Damn you, Kuroo!_ ’ He swore in his head, then reassured his kind fan that yes, he was completely okay. 

He felt Kuroo laughing and the vibrations sent shivers up on his cock. He blinked his eyes closed for a second, opening it just as fast. It seemed like Kuroo decided that play time was over, because he started sucking on Kenma’s cock hard – without any warning, of course. No matter how hard he tried, Kenma’s breath hitched, but he quickly covered his mouth, trying to cover it as a cough. He felt Kuroo’s hands being wrapped around his balls and his tongue around his cock at the same time. He gripped the mouse harder and bit into his lips as he felt his orgasm washing over him, and heard Kuroo’s lewd, gulping noises.

”-and that was all for today, everyone! Thank you so much for watching!” He said as he closed the game. ”Goodbye for now!” He said, then turned off the streaming program. Kuroo crawled out from under the table, and leaned down to kiss him.

”You did well, kitten,” he said after they parted. ”They might not notice anything.”


End file.
